The development of chemical methodologies to define vaccine constructs synthetically made in the form of the MAP (multi-antigen peptide) and lipopeptide vaccine constructs are the main focus of investigation. To pursue these studies the laboratory maintains state-of-the-art technology in separation, compositional and structural analyses of protein, carbohydrates, lipids, and nucleic acids. Facilities and know-how of protein analyses and peptide syntheses are maintained. Specific on-going projects includes: 1. Establishment of chemical methodology for the characterization of the MAP (multi-antigenic peptide) and the establishment of synthesis methods to obtain chemically defined and pure MAP peptides. 2. Establishment of new techniques for covalently linking synthetic peptides to lipopolysaccharide carriers including newly covalently bound adjuvants. 3. Provides strong support for quality control of peptide or polypeptide products intended for vaccines, diagnostics and therapeutics.